The present invention relates to an intramedullary universal proximal tibial resector guide. Resector guide devices are known in the prior art. However, Applicant is unaware of any such device including all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,307 to Stillwell discloses a bone cutting device for total knee replacement, including an adjustable carriage for a bone cutting saw designed to be used to make the various cuts on the distal femur and the proximal tibia for the purpose of installing a total knee prosthesis. The Stillwell device is designed to be attached to the distal femur and is adjustable in various directions and orientations to perform all of the necessary cuts. The present invention differs from the teachings of Stillwell as attaching in an intramedullary manner to the proximal tibia, as providing a guide for a separate saw rather than a carriage carrying a saw and as providing stepped adjustment of the posterior slope of the saw guide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,177 to Whiteside discloses a method and apparatus for shaping a distal femoral surface. Since the present invention is directed to the proximal tibia, the Whiteside patent is believed to be of only general interest.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,766 discloses a surgical knee alignment method and system for making the various cuts necessary in knee replacement surgery including cuts of the proximal tibia through the use of a tibial resection guide head. The present invention differs from the teachings of this patent as utilizing intramedullary fixation, as providing simple one-step disengagement of the cutting guide head from the rest of the instrument and as being limited to cuts of the proximal tibia.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,885 to Androphy discloses a triplanar knee resection system designed for use in resecting the distal femur as well as the proximal tibia. Androphy does not contemplate any adjustment of the posterior slope of the proximal tibial cut. Furthermore, Androphy fails to contemplate the structure of the various other adjustments incorporated into the present invention including anterior-posterior, medial-lateral, vertical (depth of cut). As such, the Androphy patent is believed to be of only general interest concerning the teachings of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,794 to Cooke et al. discloses an orthopaedic bone cutting jig and alignment device which is attached to the leg of the patient through the use of a multiplicity of pins. The Cooke et al. device is shown as being supported on a horizontal base plate 1. The present invention differs from the teachings of Cooke et al. as contemplating support of the device using an intramedullary rod inserted into the tibia from the proximal end thereof. The present invention is also structurally distinct from the teachings of Cooke et al. as will be described in greater detail hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,751 to Pohl discloses a method and apparatus for resecting a distal femoral surface. The present invention differs from the teachings of Pohl as being directed to the proximal tibia, as including adjustments in all degrees of freedom along with alignment with a mechanical axis of the leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,330 to Russell et al. discloses a femoral surface shaping guide for knee implants. Since the present invention is specifically intended to be used in guiding cuts of the proximal tibia, it is believed that the Russell et al. teachings are of only general background interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,481 to Reese discloses osteotomy appliances and method for correcting bone deformities. This reference is believed to be of only general interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,383 to Kenna discloses prosthetic knee implantation including means for resection of the distal femur as well as the proximal tibia. The present invention differs from the teachings of Kenna as providing a proximal tibial resector guide attachable to the tibia through the use of an intramedullary rod, alignable with a mechanical axis of the leg via a telescoping rod and including specific structure of stepped adjustment of the posterior slope of the proximal tibial cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,762 to Wehrli discloses a reference system for implantation of condylar total knee prostheses. The present invention differs from the teachings of Wehrli as contemplating a proximal tibial resector guide which is attached through insertion of an intramedullary rod in through an opening formed in the proximal tibia, with the present invention including a saw guide which may be easily removed from the rest of the resector guide structure, and as contemplating specific structure for adjustments in all degrees of freedom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,213 to Bowman et al. discloses a tibial cutting guide including the provision of an intramedullary rod with vertical adjustment of the cutting guide acting upon the intramedullary rod and with other adjustments being provided. The present invention differs from the teachings of Bowman et al. as contemplating a proximal tibial resector guide which, while having an intramedullary rod, contemplates vertical adjustments being undertaken through structure separate and apart from the intramedullary rod. Other structural distinctions also exist.
Applicant herein is co-applicant along with Todd Johnson, Richard Lane, Chuck Nichols and John Howard in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/805,696 filed Dec. 10, 1991 for an extramedullary TIBIAL RESECTOR GUIDE. The present invention differs from the teachings of this application as requiring intramedullary fixation and due to its unique structure for adjustment of a saw guide in the vertical, anterior-posterior and medial-lateral directions.